User blog:Meopair/Skultimate Roller Maze : Complete Collection Review
FINALLY, I have a 100% complete M.H. collection!! I managed to get this complete collection off eBay for 55$, including shipping. I was so excited to see it that I snatched it up with doing just enough thought to make sure it really was the complete set of dolls, with their cards. Upon arrival I find that they were missing only 3 things; Ghoulia's glasses, 1 of Lagoona's fins and one of Clawdeen's back wheels. I have already purchased a pair of Lagoona fins as I am sure I will find another used Lagoona missing a fin at some point and the Ghoulia needs her glasses. I decided against purchasing a whole set of Clawdeen's skates as JUST SO HAPPENED to have on skate from an earlier lot I purchased of random dolls, clothes and such. So, MY Clawdeen's right skate has TWO green wheels, as it was an Operetta skate. Still fortunate though. Also, my Abbey must have come in the Ghoulia/Abbey two pack as she has tinsel in her hair. She also possessed a small ring, which I do not think the line has so that was a little bonus. Monster High rings are few and far between so I feel like this makes up for the missing wheel on Clawdeen. Now aside from thos little bits I had to purchase which cost me all of 13$, I would say 68$ is not bad at all for all 6 of them with their cards and 5 stands. Ghoulia and Abbey 2 back does not come with stands, for some reason. I also would have liked for them to have diaries but they did not. I feel like diaries are just more fun than weird little cardboard printed picture cards. That's just my opinion. I also hate the fact that they never made a Draculaura, Cleo or Rochelle. SO MUCH SO, that I am actually, actively, seeking out someone whom I can commision for Custom-Made versions of these dolls. We watch a lot of Monster High movies in this house with my daughter. I cannot stand that they are actively in the movie && game but not in the set. WAT-the-WAAATT? I mean, Cleo I sort of understand but Rochelle and Draculaura? Rochelle made her first appearence in that movie and transferred to Monster High JUST TO BE ON THE TEAM? Makes no sense, I tell ya. No sense at all. As for the current line, I must say this is an awesome set. Very unique in comparison to most of the sets which seem to be dance/party outfits and swimwear. They all come with working skates, helmets and knee pads. The helmets go on with little effort but if you take the rubber band off those knee pads...good luck keeping them on during play. No wonder so many used dolls in this line are missing the knee pads. They are worse than Lagoona's leg fins!! Anyway, the skates really roll and are shaped in such a way that you can actuallly make the dolls balance, on their own, in the skates. Which is quite awesome for imaginative play. I also love that the line comes with a movie as well as a game to really tie it all together. Something about lines that come out with movies really makes me happy inside. Don't get me wrong, webisodes are great and all but there just isn't as much to work with. It is really hard to pick a favorite of the dolls but if I had to, it would be a toss up between Clawdeen and Abbey. First off, I tend to love everything Abbey does. Second of, Clawdeen's outfit is just so fierce, I could actually see someone skating in it. Although, she does not have hoop earings as she should, which is weird. She ALWAYS comes with earrings. She even has little indents like she should have hoop earrings, but does not. Gonna have to buy some, just for continuity. While the dolls all have different outfits that reflect their own personal style, the part that brings them together would be neon green. They all have neon green in their hair in some way and also in their makeup. The outfits themselves come with neon green somewhere and the stands are the same color. Ghoulia and Abbey two packs do not come with stands, for some reason unbeknownst to moi. The outfit I like the least would probably be Operetta. It is a tad too simple for my taste, with Frankie following close behind on the "so simple it looks cheap" train. Regardless, these ghouls would probably be the least likely to add all sorts of personalized accessories to their outfits based on previous and later sets, so I'll accept it. Individually, you really cannot appriciate the set as much as you can in its entirety. Having them altogether as a team makes you really get a feel for this set and completes the look, where as one or two together would just feel out of place. But, yet again, for those whom have actually watched the movie...the lack of Draculaura, Rochelle and Cleo is irritating. Overall, very pleased with this set and give it a 9/10. If Draculaura, Rochelle and Cleo were there, it would be a 10 but they are not. Will update when I finally comission someone to make said three missing members of the team. They are deeply needed. Category:Blog posts